Everest
| budget = $55 million | gross = $203,427,584 | based on = | book = | wikia = }} Everest is a 2015 American 3D biographical disaster drama and adventure thriller directed by Baltasar Kormákur and written by William Nicholson and Simon Beaufoy. The film stars Jason Clarke, Josh Brolin, John Hawkes, Robin Wright, Michael Kelly, Sam Worthington, Keira Knightley, Emily Watson, and Jake Gyllenhaal. The film was released on September 18, 2015. Plot Inspired by the incredible events surrounding an attempt to reach the summit of the world’s highest mountain, Everest documents the awe-inspiring journey of two different expeditions challenged beyond their limits by one of the fiercest snowstorms ever encountered by mankind. Their mettle tested by the harshest elements found on the planet, the climbers will face nearly impossible obstacles as a lifelong obsession becomes a breathtaking struggle for survival. Cast *Jason Clarke as Rob Hall, a New Zealander expedition group leader *Jake Gyllenhaal as Scott Fischer, an expedition group leader *Josh Brolin as Beck Weathers, a doctor *John Hawkes as Doug Hansen, a mailman *Sam Worthington as Guy Cotte *Robin Wright as Peach, Weathers' wife *Michael Kelly as Jon Krakauer, a journalist *Keira Knightley as Jan Arnold, Rob Hall's pregnant wife *Emily Watson as Helen Wilton *Thomas Wright as Michael Groom, an Australian mountain climber *Martin Henderson as Andy Harris *Elizabeth Debicki as Dr. Caroline Mackenzie *Naoko Mori as Yasuko Namba *Clive Standen as Ed Viesturs *Vanessa Kirby as Sandy Hill *Tom Goodman-Hill as Neal Beidleman *Ingvar Eggert Sigurðsson as Anatoli Boukreev *Charlotte Bøving as Lene Gammelgaard, a successful Danish climber in Fischer's group. *Micah Hauptman as David Breashears, a documentary filmmaker and mountaineer *Chris Reilly as Klev Schoening *Chike Chan as Makalu Gau *Vijay Lama as Lt Col Madan KC, Nepal Army rescue helicopter pilot *Mark Derwin as Lou Kasischke *Mia Goth as Meg, Weathers' daughter Videos Everest Images EVT_Tsr1Sht9_RGB_0602_1.jpg AA44_D001_00340R.jpg AA44_D068_00124.jpg_cmyk.jpg References Category:2010s films Category:Films Category:Biographical films Category:Adventure films Category:2015 films Category:English-language films Category:2015 3D films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s drama films Category:2010s sports films Category:2010s thriller films Category:Adventure films based on actual events Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:American adventure drama films Category:American disaster films Category:American sports films Category:American thriller drama films Category:British films Category:British 3D films Category:British adventure films Category:British disaster films Category:British thriller drama films Category:Cross Creek Pictures films Category:Disaster films based on actual events Category:Drama films based on actual events Category:Films scored by Dario Marianelli Category:Films about death Category:Films about Mount Everest Category:Films based on non-fiction books Category:Films directed by Baltasar Kormákur Category:Films produced by Brian Oliver Category:Films produced by Eric Fellner Category:Films produced by Tim Bevan Category:Films set in 1996 Category:Films set in the Himalayas Category:Films set in Nepal Category:Films set in New Zealand Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Films shot in Iceland Category:Films shot in Italy Category:Films shot in Nepal Category:Films shot in Rome Category:IMAX films Category:Mountaineering films Category:Films with screenplays by Simon Beaufoy Category:Films with screenplays by William Nicholson Category:Survival films Category:Thriller films based on actual events Category:Walden Media films Category:Working Title Films films